The present invention relates to the carding of fibers. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and an arrangement for carding fibers to convert them into a fibrous sliver, and for compacting the sliver into a coherent ribbon.
In conventional carding arrangements the fibers are carded, i.e. opened up, converted into a fibrous sliver by passing through the nip between a pair of slip rollers, and then traverse a generally horizontal path before they enter into a compacting funnel wherein the sliver is compacted to form a ribbon as it passes through the funnel to be withdrawn from the outlet end of the funnel by a pair of wood drawing rollers. As the fibrous sliver passes from the nip rollers to the funnel, its cross-sectional configuration is approximately triangular and it is known that the fibers along the outer edges of this triangle are particularly susceptible to tearing. It has been observed that particularly at high production speed, e.g. more than 50 kg/h, the coherents of the fibrous sliver is not adquate because the passage of the fibrous sliver at high speed through the ambiant air causes a sufficient air stream to flow towards the edges of the fibrous sliver, to separate fiber along the edges and begin a disintegration of the fibrous sliver which may lead to tearing.